Kumogakure: Training Room 1 - 2/9/13
Participants Light Ranton, Kova Shimazu, Kohaku Inuzuka, Kenshi Takeda (Left early due to keyboard malfunctions) Training RP Yakovak: -Kova would wake up and smile as his head was wrapped up from practicing in his sleep again, chuckling and unwraveling it slowly. "I really need to kick this habit before it gets worse..." He said to himself as the bandaging fell to the floor. He would yawn a bit as he stretched out and popped his arms, slowly walking down the stairs. After taking a deep breath and checking that he had ample bandaging wraps for training today, he would start running down to the training grounds that were listed as the first. "I think that after today I should finally have this bandaging thing down." he said to himself with a smile. As soon as he arrived at the training grounds he would look around a bit to see if there was anybody around, after seeing that he was alone he pulled out a bandaging wrap and began to wrap up his left hand- LightFang: -Light would be walking into the Kumogakure Training fields. He would look up and notice Kova is already here. He smiled slightly at the fact his team mate was working so hard to become stronger. Light would tighten up his head band and sigh,"Alright day 11 of the Tiger Palm style." Light would walk over to the armored dummy he had been training on the day before. The crack in the chest was still there, guess no one decided to replace it yet. Light set in the Tiger stance and locked his eye on the dummy. He threw two quick palm strikes directly into the chest plate of the armored dummy. These two palms would strike a split second behind one another and make a loud ring as they rapped against the metal armor of the dummy.- IlShini: ~It would be a bright sunny morning, with a nice gentle breeze that would be rolling across the landscape. Kenshi would realize that its been at least 2 weeks of himself not training due to his stubborn behavior. Kenshi would look at himself like an idiot in the mirror for not showing up to train with his fellow ninja's and would feel like an idiot for his actions. I would quickly put on my ninja gear not having much time since it was already 8:30am and that sleeping in would cause him to fall behind the others quickly. I wold quickly rush out the door and head to the training grounds as fast as i could and show up there about 15 minutes later and would already see that 3 were alread there training. I wold qickly drop to my hands and begin doing push ups until i would either pass out or the day ends. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would be walking Kovu again and we would decide to walk to the training fields and I would see 3 ninja training. I would look closer and i would see Kenshi Takeda the one who i lost too in the genin tournament. I would see him doing pushups and I would take out a kunai and make an X on the nearest tree and I would put my bag down and Kovu down with it."Ok Kovu it's day three of the Passing Fang lets see what I can fuck up today" I would laugh and say as I would get to the starting point and get on all fours to do the four legged technique and I would jump and spin and smash into the ground. Yakovak: -Kova would be rather focused in his wrapping of his hand, yawning and falling asleep for about seven minutes, jolting awake after hearing the sound of Light's fist striking the dummy. "Huh.?? Oh.. Well I fell asleep again.." he would say as he looked over at Light training. ".. And I made a bandaging mitten.. again.." He said with a sigh as he started to unravel it. Kova would tilt his head as he watched Light punch the metal dummy, thinking that he would have to bandage him up again.- LightFang: -Light would draw his hands back from the dummy and focus on the Tiger Palm stance. The dummy's armor was rough and a bit cold to the touch. It also was a bit jagged in the area that Light had previously cracked it. Light quickly spun around backwards on the ball of his right foot. He used this spin to throw a round house kick into the left side of the dummy using the back of his left foot. Light would retract his foot and land back in the Tiger stance. He would then throw a right straight palm strike into the face of the dummy. This attack had enough power that it knocked the dummy back a few inches. Light used this to jump forward and throw his right knee crashing into the chest plate of the armored dummy. This force would extend the crack across the chest plate Light made yesterday.- -Kenshi leaves for techinical problems Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: As I would smash into the ground I would get back up and go to the target area again and get on all fours and jump and spin using the passing fang this time I would put a hole in the first tree."Ok next time i'll go straight through" I would jump back and and get back to starting pose and I would jump and spin and this time i would smash straight through the tree and I would stop spinning and I would use my hands to stop me from smashing straight into the next tree."Phew that was close" I would jump back and take out the kunai again and this time I would throw the kunai at the tree"Ok thats my next target" I would say as I get ready for my next strike. Yakovak: -Kova would smile and look down at his newly unwrapped hand, starting to wrap his hand at the fingertips, taking about one minute for each of his fingers. He then started to wrap around his hand, starting at his knuckles and slowly working his way to the wrist, making sure that the pull was rather tight on the middle of his palm. Even though that this needless wrapping was not extreamly helpfull in his training, feeling the semi rough texture of the wrap on his skin put him at ease. Around seven minutes into wrapping his hand he looked over to Light after listening to the sound of the armor breaking. "Well that should bruise his knee up a bit I should probably start training a bit harder now too" He would say as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a senbon needle- LightFang: -Light would look down at his hands. He was surprised to find they weren't soaked in blood as they normally were. This made him smirk a bit as he could feel how close he was getting to mastering this technique.Light would lower himself into the Tiger Palm stance once more and prepare to attack the dummy with great force. He would start with a quick left palm strike to the upper left pectorial, about where a person's heart would be. The force of this would cause a normal person's heart to skip a beat upon impact. He then launched a second attack combing a right palm straight and left back forearm chop. The first palm would make a ringing noise from hitting the armor that was quickly muffled by his fore arm striking across the chest. This chop would be strong enough to knock the wind from a human's lungs. Light would finsh this combo off by thrusting both his palms into the chest plate of the armored dummy. When these palms colide into the armor the crack in it would extend and split the armor. The armor would fall off of the dummy's body crumbling onto the floor. Light could now see a couple of his attack that damaged the armor were also able to dent the wood dummy under the armor. This gave Light a very satisfied feeling- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would then jump and spin at 30mph and I would completely miss my target and I would smash into the boulder in the water(or spring) and I would fall into the water again. I would get out and take off my shirt and put on my black shirt with the gray wrappings then I would lay out my shirt to dry and I would approach the starting point and i would dig my claws into the ground and stare at the target for about 20 seconds and I would then jump and spin at 30mph and I would smash a giant hole into the tree and I would jump back and get into the starting point then i would jump and spin at 35mph and this time I would break the tree and I would make a big hole in the next tree. As I was smashing into the first tree I would grab the kunai with my teeth. Yakovak: -Kova would yawn a bit as he sliced open his fore arm with the senbon needle, the blood quickly trickling down his arm. he quickly then started to clean the cut, giving him that all to familiar burning sensation that he got from the alcohol. After spreading a small amount of disinfectant around the cut he would start to wrap up his arm, making sure that the wrap went on tight enough to keep foreign obscurities out of the cut. After about one and a half minutes past by he would have fully bandaged his arm, yawning a bit and standing up again. "Well guys I'm going to head home now!" He would yell out to them, feeling rather proud of his bandaging job, running quickly to his house- LightFang: -Light would be breathing heavily since his stamina wasn't extremely high yet. He would take in a deep breath and fill his lungs up with air. He would look over his should to check how Kova was doin. He seemed to be finishing up. I decided it was time i head home as well, it was dinner time after all. Mom was supposed to be making Bar-B-Que tonight and Light didn't wanna miss out on any. He gathered his things and took off running off to the Kumogakure Gate and headed home to get his fill and then head to bed.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would smash a giant hole into the second tree and then i would jump back and get into the starting position and I would jump and spin and smash through the other tree. At this point my body would be exhausted and I would pick up my bag and put Kovu on my head and I would head towards the BBQ place in Kumo for some much needed BBQ. Category:Kumogakure RP 207